This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer or overcoat layer, an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer, and wherein at least one layer comprises a combination of solid and liquid lubricants. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments, have improved wear resistance, extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Currently, the wear resistance of polytetrafluoroethylene-doped (PTFE-doped) charge transport layers (CTL) has been shown to be ineffective. Use of the liquid lubricant in combination with a solid lubricant has shown up to a 15 percent improvement in wear resistance when compared to a PTFE-doped CTL without the additional lubricant. The combination of solid and liquid lubricant has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones with a consistent wear improvement of about 10-20 percent as compared to known PTFE-doped CTL. In fact, the combination of solid and liquid lubricant has shown, in embodiments, excellent cycling and environmental stability. The liquid and solid lubricants can function well in many of the layers of the photoreceptor, such as the charge transport layer, overcoat layer, or other layer.